Missing shoes
by flagma
Summary: Challenge 4: Write a fic that is exactly 1895 words long and ends with the word "obviously." John was getting ready for his date when he realises something is missing. (slight Dub-Con)


Sherlock was lying down on the sofa when John rushed in, from his bedroom, heavy footsteps betraying his anger.

"Sherlock where are my shoes?" John asked.

Sherlock grunted but did not say anything, continuing to stare at the ceiling.

"Sherlock where are my shoes?" John repeated.

"On your feet" Sherlock answered sarcastically, earning a glare from John.

"Sherlock you arse, tell me where my shoes are."

"Why?" Sherlock drawled, sitting up.

"Because you have hid them, they were up in my room and now they're gone."

"Why do you need them?" Sherlock asked.

"I have a date, with Lucy which I am lucky to get," John growled "now tell me WHERE .ARE. MY. SHOES!"

Sherlock continued to look at John, expressionless as John got madder.

"No" Sherlock said and flopped back down turning away from John.

"What? TELL ME WHERE MY SHOES ARE!" John shouted getting in Sherlock's face.

As soon as John lent over Sherlock struck. He grabbed John by the shoulders and flipped him onto the sofa. Before John could get together again Sherlock straddled him and pinned him down.

"No, I won't tell you where your shoes are, no you don't have a date." Sherlock hissed in John's face.

John stared up at Sherlock and struggled to get free but Sherlock was stronger than he looked. He gave up struggling but was still mad at Sherlock.

"Sherlock get the fuck off me you absolute bastard. I will be late to meet Lucy" John bellowed.

"You don't have a date; I have had enough of you dancing around this. You want me" Sherlock growled.

"No, no I don't" John snapped, but didn't meet Sherlock eyes.

"Really." Sherlock smirked, sitting up and pressed his arse against John's half hard prick.

John froze his face bright red.

"You want me, so no I won't tell you where your shoes are, I have something much more…interesting planned." Sherlock told him, siting up slightly.

John saw his chance and scrabbled to be free. He managed to get off the sofa and tumbled face first to the floor. However he was not quick enough and was quickly pinned again by Sherlock, who straddled his legs and put all his weight into keeping John down, both hands pushing at his shoulders, hurting his previous injury.

"Now John, don't deny it, you want this" Sherlock told him, as he flipped John over so that they were face to face but still in a similar position.

"No… I don't…" the words stuck in John's throat.

Sherlock growled and move one hand down to grope John again, his prick getting harder under the attention.

"Yes you do" Sherlock growled.

Sherlock didn't let John reply and he lent down and bit John's neck. John arched into the touch and couldn't hold back a moan. Sherlock smirked up at John, licking the wound before biting down again, harder drawing blood. John cried out in pain, causing Sherlock to lick and kiss the wound as an apology. Sherlock hands were roaming John's shirt, fumbling with the buttons until he had enough and ripped the shirt off, buttons flying everywhere.

"Sherlock!" John cried in annoyance.

He would have said more but Sherlock started to bite and lick the newly exposed flesh. Sherlock started to trace a pattern with his teeth and tongue, but John was too lost in pleasure to notice what Sherlock was doing until Sherlock lifted his head and wiped his mouth. John looked down and across his chest was the initials SH. John panted, he knew he should have felt annoyed. He would have no chance with Lucy with the vivid bruises on his chest, but he couldn't care less. The sight of the bruises turned him on and he threw his head back in a moan.

Sherlock was delighted at John's reaction so he leant down again and took one of John's nipples into his mouth. John stiffened and then started to writhe under Sherlock, rutting against his leg, trying to get some attention to his aching prick. Sherlock smiled around John nipple and mover his hand to the other one to give it equal attention. His other hand went to John's belt and undid it. With a quick flic he had undone the button and pulled down the zip and was now rubbing John though his pants.

"Sherlock, Please!" John didn't know what he was asking for, well he did, but he couldn't be bothered to care, he just wanted more and he wanted more now.

Sherlock sat up and smiled his approval at John finally seeing sense.

"Lift up your arse" Sherlock ordered and John quickly obeyed.

In one movement Sherlock ripped John's trousers off and threw them over his shoulder. Sherlock quickly drank in the sight of John.

"Red pants John, really?" Sherlock asked, running his finger along the top of said article, causing John's prick to leak more pre-come.

"Shut up, there are meant to be my lucky pants" John grumbled not meeting Sherlock eyes.

"And are they?" Sherlock asked, letting his fingers dip below the elastic and sweep over John's head.

"God yes" John answered arching into the touch.

Sherlock gripped John's pants and yanked them off too throwing them in the same direction as the trousers, leaving John in nothing but the remains of his shirt.

Sherlock shoved his hand under the sofa cushions and john was surprised, but slightly relived, to see Sherlock pull out a bottle of lube. After some more searching, Sherlock also pulled out a condom. John lay back and gazed at Sherlock's form, annoyingly still clothed.

"Been preparing for this" John stated.

"We have been on the edge of this for months; there is lube and condoms all around the flat." Sherlock stated.

John was slightly worried. The image of Mrs Hudson or worse Mycroft, finding a random bottle of lube in the apartment flitted across his mind. At the thought john started to giggle. Sherlock was confused for a moment but then started to giggle along with John. Once they calmed down John started to paw at Sherlock

"Take off your clothes" John begged

"No, you don't get to see me naked yet, that is your punishment for making me wait" Sherlock growled removed John's hands from his clothes.

Sherlock opened the lube and coved his fingers. He placed his index finger at John's arse hole. Quickly Sherlock shoved his finger in to the first knuckle cause John to hiss at the burn. Sherlock moved his finger, moving it slightly deeper until removing it completely to ass more lube. Sherlock repeated this until he could put two fingers up John arse ad then proceeded to scissor John, preparing him for something larger. John was groaning, using what little control he had left to stop himself form fucking himself on Sherlock's fingers, riding those long slender digits until he came. However this control didn't extend to his words.

"Harder Sherlock harder" "fuck I said harder I not made of glass" "More, more, more" "another finger please, pleases another" "Yes GOD YES" "stretch me more; stretch me for your cock."

John was babbling his face bright red unable to control what was coming out of his mouth, much to Sherlock's delight. Sherlock added another finger, 3 digits now working John's hole. John was switching between whorish moaning and swearing like a trooper, all demands for more going straight to Sherlock's cock. With his free hand he undid his trousers and pushed them and his pants down his hips. He removed his fingers form John's arse causing him to wine in disappointment, bucking his hips, as Sherlock opened the condom wrapper. He put on the condom and added more lube to his prick. With one hand he pressed his cock against John hole, while the other gripped John's hip to stop him pushing himself down. Slowly Sherlock pressed into John.

John stiffened at the feeling of Sherlock entering him. The sensation of being stretched was slightly overwhelming and he reached for Sherlock wrist and gripped it. Sherlock stopped and moved his hands under John, raising him slightly and started to rub John's lower back. John relaxed slightly and Sherlock pushed in slightly more. It was agonisingly slow, but both men knew that t as what needed. After what seemed like hours John finally felt Sherlock was fully inside him. He opened his eyes not realising he closed them and looked at the beautiful man that was in him. Sherlock had hung his head and he was breathing deeply, he looked up and met John's eyes and waited. A few more moment and John gave an experimental thrust of his hips causing them both to moan.

"Fuck me"

Sherlock needed no more encouragement and started to roughly thrust into John, changing angles until he found the spot that made John scream. Once he did, he gripped John's hips, tight enough to leave marks and hit that spot every other time. All John could do was to try to match Sherlock pace, to meet Sherlock thrust for thrust. He could feel hi orgasm building but it wasn't quite enough. John let out a frustrated whine.

"Touch yourself John"

John reached for his prick and it took only a few strokes until he was coming all over his stomach. Sherlock fucked John though his orgasm until Sherlock too came, leaning over to capture John in a bruising kiss.

Once the both of them had cleaned themselves up, Sherlock lay on the sofa and pulled John, now wearing Sherlock robe, onto him. He poked and prodded John until, John head was resting between his neck and shoulder.

"Sherlock, although that was a brilliant fuck, you could of just told be how you feel, or kissed me first."

"I was going to but I had to take action immediately" Sherlock muttered, looking away.

"Why" John asked genuinely curious.

"Because if you got over me, or convinced yourself you didn't want me if you had found a woman that would be perfect for you, I would have been broken; nothing would have made me felt better.

"What not even a quadruple homicide" John joked.

"No, I would be a broken man if you left me" Sherlock replied, seriously.

"Oh, well so would I, Sherlock I was a broken man before you found me, you saved me." John told him earnestly

They both looked at each over and lent in for a slow chaste kiss. When they finally pulled apart Sherlock wrapped his arms around John.

"You took my shoes" John started to laugh.

"I had to stop you going and get you talking to me, taking something seemed obvious and they were the first thing I saw" Sherlock told him sulkily.

"So where are they?" John asked

"On top of my wardrobe," Sherlock replied "I will give you them back, since toy can't reach them yourself"

John gave Sherlock a small punch to the side, but then they both dissolve into giggles.

"John"

"Yes Sherlock"

"You are never going out on a date with Lucy again"

John sighed and nuzzled Sherlock neck "Obviously."


End file.
